So what does it mean?
by beautiful-letdown-101
Summary: The Stargate is going public so the SGC is having a party. What happens when Jack announces that he's resigning? When Jack tells Sam how he feels threw a song? Very interesting when her father finds out.
1. Default Chapter

As the limo pulled into the parking lot of the SGC, Sam carefully fixed her make up. Just to make sure that it wasn't smudged or uneven. Sam wore a deep red, strapless, full-length dress with slits up the side. Her black shall was folded neatly beside her. Sarah, on the other hand, had a navy blue, vintage looking gown with black roses embroidered on it. They started down by her left foot and crossed over to the single strap on the right side.  
  
"Would you relax." Sarah said flipping the mirror up to the roof of the car.  
  
"You didn't." Sam said looking at her friend hard. "Fine." She put her lipstick away and opened the door.  
  
"You'll be fine. There's no reason to be nervous." Sarah put her hand on Sam's shoulder.  
  
"I know." Sam said looking down at her lap. "I'm not nervous. It's just. I would give anything to have Janet here." Sam looked up.  
  
"We all miss her." Sarah removed her hand from Sam's shoulder and reached up for the mirror. "Now you have me paranoid." Sam laughed as Sarah fixed her lipstick and reached for the door. "She'd want you to celebrate. Hell, the Gou'ld are gone, thank God. Even Thor and some of the Asgard will be there."  
  
"Oh wow the party is going to be so much fun now." Sam said sarcastically and she put on an insincere smile.  
  
"Look, I have an idea. If it's a really bad party," She smiled and cocked an eyebrow. "We'll go to a bar and have a few drinks." Sam scoffed.  
  
"A few drinks. Last time you said 'a few drinks', you drank 3 martinis and half a picture of beer." Sarah raised her hands in defeat. "You were trashed. Then you barfed all over the waiter." Sam rested her head back on the back of the seat and laughed.  
  
"Just trying to help."  
  
"I know. Thanks." Sam looked out her car door and saw her dad and former Gen. Hammond talking at the doorway. Sam looked at Sarah with a mischievous look on her face. "Let's do this." Sarah smiled as she got out and Sam grabbed the shawl and quickly threw it over her shoulders. As soon as they stepped out of the car, photographers started snapping pictures. They knew that it was only for documentation. The president allowed the SGC to have people take their pictures just to remember the people who put their lives on the line for people they didn't even know.  
  
By the time they reached the doorway, Jack, Teal'c and Daniel arrived beside George and Jacob.  
  
"Hay dad. I'm glad you could make it." Sam gave her father a big hug.  
  
"Actually you should thank Jack. He made it possible for me to be here." Sam looked at Jack who had one of his O'Neill grins. She smiled and gave him a quick hug.  
  
"Thank you Sir."  
  
"Well, it won't be Sir anymore." Sam looked at him confused.  
  
"Why?" Sarah asked for her. Jack broke his look with Sarah to look at his shoes.  
  
"I'm going to resign. I'm making my speech tonight."  
  
"Why?" Sarah asked again.  
  
"There's a, um, a project I want to work on." Sarah smiled. She knew what project but she didn't want to make it obvious.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Somewhere in the woods where I can sit in a boat all day."  
  
"Shall we join the party?" George asked as Jacob and he made their way inside.  
  
"Sarah?" She looked at Daniel who had extended his arm. She smiled and took it gratefully. Jack watched Daniel and Sarah walk in and then looked at Sam. Her eyes where sad and he knew it wasn't about him resigning. "Sam?" She whipped her head up at the sound of her name.  
  
"You haven't called me that in so long." She smiled and Jack extended his arm.  
  
"It's about time I started up again." Sam rolled her eyes slightly and took his arm only to let it slip until she was holding his hand.  
  
"I wish Janet was here." She let out. Jack stopped and faced his former 2IC.  
  
"We all do." He reached his hand up and tipped her chin. When she made eye contact, the look in his eyes made her knees weak. "Try and enjoy yourself Carter."  
  
"Carter?" Sam asked after hearing her first name. Jack shook his head.  
  
"Old habit sorry." Sam just shrugged it off and tried to take Jack's advice. She exhaled heavily and put on a smile. "Oh come on Sam you can do better than that." Sam just looked at him.  
  
"Sorry. What?" Now it was Jack's turn to roll his eyes.  
  
"You need to work on your fake smile Sam. It's not fooling anyone." Sam looked at him. "O.K how 'bout this." He cleared his throat. "If you don't smile within the next 10 seconds," He stopped to think for a while. Sam found this amusing and raised her eyebrows.  
  
"What will you do?" A smile crossed Jack's face. Which made Sam's smile fade. "What?"  
  
"I'll tell your father the locker room story." Sam's face turned pale.  
  
"You wouldn't." Jack cocked an eyebrow and took a step back.  
  
"Oh I would."  
  
"Don't." Sam walked closer but he kept walking backwards. "I won't let you." Jack turned around and was about to run when he tripped over Lt. Siler. They both went flying backwards. "Oh my god." Sam said laughing. "Sir are you alright?" When he finally got up and had apologized to Siler, Jack looked at Sam who was still laughing.  
  
"Now, that wasn't that hard was it?" Sam rolled her eyes as she took his arm and walked into the elevator.  
  
"28th floor airman." Jack said to the airman standing in the elevator. Maybe for the last time.  
  
Well, the song is coming up next. I promise 


	2. He sings to her

As the elevator doors opened, music filled their ears. When they made their way threw the doors, Sam was bombarded by men asking her to dance so Jack made his way over to Major Davis who was sitting with Siler over at the bar.  
  
"It's a nice party Sir." Davis said. Jack nodded his head and ordered a beer. When he was finished, he made his way over to the microphone on the stage. The mike gave a bit of feed back, which made him and everyone cringe a bit.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen." He cleared his throat and waited until he had everyone's attention. "It's my wish along with the President to have an eventful evening and tonight only," He smiled when Sam came into few along side Sarah and Daniel. "Tonight only, all military ranks will be dropped. All them. So, with that said, I have a few more announcements." He went on for a minute talking about drives home for people who spent too much time at the bar (if you know what I mean). Then he went on to introduce the various singers who would be entertaining them that night. Just as the first band was getting ready, he stopped them. "Before they get started, I have a special number I like to perform. I'd like to ask my helpers to come up." Sam looked around and laughed when she saw George, Daniel, Teal'c and her dad get on the stage. But it all of a sudden went dark. "Don't worry folks it's to add to the effect.  
  
"Gen. O'Neill?" Jack turned to the band member behind them and took the guitar he was handed. "You can use our stuff." Jack cocked an eyebrow (not that the guy could see).  
  
"Thanks." He listened and heard Teal'c gratefully accepted the new 5 string base guitar and Daniel getting comfortable at the drum set. All of a sudden Sam saw the lights on Teal'c as he started to play the base and Daniel on the drums steadily beating on the high hat. Their solo was followed by the bright sound of an electric guitar. Then the lights beamed on Jack who had taken off his tux jacket and he started to sing.  
  
"The day I first met you,  
  
Oh well, I thought it quite funny,  
  
Your eyes were so damn blue  
  
Your smile was a drug, your style was money"  
  
Sam smiled as she started to know that he was singing to her. Her smile grew as her father stepped in the light holding another electric guitar and started to sing.  
  
"What does it all mean?  
  
Too find someone that makes a crack head sigh,  
  
Got the players on her team,  
  
Oh how could I smile when all she did was say "hi"?"  
  
Then Jack took the mike.  
  
"The one day when he is gone,  
  
I'll get my chance to ask you out,"  
  
Teal'c and Jacob joined in for the last part of the chorus.  
  
"And then I'll show my colorful life,  
  
My colorful life."  
  
Jack looked at her and continued singing not taking his eyes from hers.  
  
"I'd like to be like you,  
  
With a rep like yours my little hunny,  
  
I'm not sure what I can do,  
  
Just know that I ain't no false money."  
  
Even when her dad started to sing again, she never broke her eye contact with Jack.  
  
"What does it all mean?  
  
To try so hard to get the right words out,  
  
Oh I wish I could come clean,  
  
I've given my all, but I have my doubts"  
  
Jack almost forgot to sing his part but he made it in time.  
  
"That one day when he is gone,  
  
I'll get my chance to ask you out,"  
  
Teal'c and Jacob Joined in.  
  
"And then I'll show my colorful life."  
  
Then Jack started his solo, that he's been practicing all week, and he strummed the cords perfectly. When Jacob started to play along with him, Jack looked back at Sam and winked. She winked back at him almost regretting it as soon as she did it. She was praying that her father didn't see so she looked at him and exhaled in relief when she saw him not paying attention at all. Then Jack got ready to sing again.  
  
"That one day when he is gone,  
  
I'll get my chance to ask you out,  
  
That one day when he is gone,  
  
"I'll get my chance to ask you out,  
  
Jacob joined in for the last line in harmony.  
  
That one day when he is gone, "I'll get my chance to ask you out,  
  
And then I'll show... my colorful life"  
  
Jack stopped playing and allowed Jacob to play the last bit.  
  
"My colorful life.  
  
My colorful life."  
  
As the song died down, everyone started cheering and applauding but no one, not even Sarah standing beside her, saw that Sam was shaking her head and smiling at Jack.  
  
At the end of the night  
  
Jack had already given his resignation speech to the crowd who did their usual gasp in disbelief and after said goodbye. But everyone was having such a good time, people stopped patting Jack on the back and wishing him good luck.  
  
Jack and Sam hadn't gotten a chance to dance together yet because they had already filled their dance cards. Each time a new song started, they hoped that the people they where promised to dance with would forget but no luck. When the last scheduled dance was over, Teal'c stepped up to the mike followed by a group of teenage (looking) Jaffa.  
  
"Excuse my intrusion but my friends from Chulak had come to perform the final song." He turned to Ry'ac and a teenage girl standing behind him. "My son and his friend, Leama, had learned the skills of earth's interesting instruments. Daniel Jackson, will you continue on the drums?" Daniel smiled.  
  
"Of course." Daniel hopped on the stage and took his place at the drums. Teal'c smiled.  
  
"Please pick your partner." 


	3. If you believe

Sam turned her head to look for Jack when her father came up to her.  
  
"How bout a dance Sam?" Sam's heart dropped but she smiled. How could she say no to her dad? She was about to walk to the dance floor with Jacob when she heard someone come up behind her.  
  
"Excuse me Jacob but I had promised your daughter a dance." Sam smiled and turned to see Jack back in his tux coat walking to her side. Her heart jumped when her father nodded and stepped back. "Sam?" he offered her his hand, which she took gratefully. When they got to the dance floor, everyone started looking at them and whispering but neither of them seemed to mind. As the music started Jack leaned in. Sam closed her eyes as she listened to the first lines of the song, which Leama sang while playing the piano.  
  
"I close my eyes and even when I'm sleeping i'm all right  
  
Cause you are in my life  
  
Once upon a time  
  
I only imagined this  
  
And now you're mine  
  
Wished for you so hard  
  
Pray that you'd find me  
  
Maybe you're here today  
  
Here to remind me."  
  
Then Ry'ac started to sing along with her while he played the electric guitar.  
  
"If you believe that dreams come true  
  
There's one that's waiting there for you  
  
Cause I believe when I saw you that when you want something enough  
  
Then it can't escape your love  
  
There is nothing in the world that cannot be  
  
If you believe."  
  
Both Sam and Jack were surprised to see, um, hear how good they were. Sam looked at Jack who was obviously trying not to step on Sam's feet.  
  
"Jack?" His eyes flew to hers and he smiled. "You guys did really good."  
  
"Think so?" He asked. Sam smiled and nodded. "I thought I got a little sidetracked there for a moment." Jack threw her one of his priceless grins. Sam smiled then blushed a little and looked back at the stage and listened to Ry'ac sing.  
  
"Everybody said that I was a fool to think that we connect  
  
Everybody said that I couldn't get my heart out of my head  
  
But they just didn't see  
  
No they just couldn't know  
  
The feeling you get  
  
The places you go."  
  
Jack pushed her out and spun her in before they started singing again.  
  
"If you believe that dreams come true  
  
There's one that's waiting there for you  
  
Cause I believe when I saw you that when you want something enough  
  
Then it can't escape your love  
  
There is nothing in the world that cannot be  
  
If you believe."  
  
Sam glanced around the room until she saw Daniel and Sarah dancing beside Teal'c and Ishta. She had to smile.  
  
"Never wished for material things  
  
Never needed wind in my wings  
  
I never wished for anything but you  
  
I can't explain it  
  
Someone just told me  
  
Go where your heart is you'll never be lonely."  
  
Sam's eyebrows shot up and she turned her head around when Leama sang and she sang high. And in key. Do you know how hard it is to sing high and the right key? It's hard, trust me.  
  
"If you believe that dreams come true  
  
There's one that's waiting there for you  
  
Cause I believe when I saw you that when you want someone enough  
  
Then they can't escape your love  
  
There is nothing in the world that cannot be  
  
If you believe."  
  
As the song ended, Jack dipped Sam and got close enough to kiss her but was interrupted when George got up to the mike. Trying not to breathe hard, Sam looked into Jack'' eyes, which were 2 inches away from hers and let Jack help her stand up. As she turned to look at the stage, she felt Jack take her hand and allowed their fingers to intertwine. She smiled and leaned into him. She didn't really hear what George said. To tell the truth, she didn't care. She got lost in her thoughts and didn't even notice when he stopped talking.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts." She turned to see Jack standing next to her with his coat and her shall. She smiled and shrugged it off.  
  
"Nothing." Jack raised his eyebrows.  
  
"That's a first." Sam playfully hit his arm and took her shall and put it around her arms. Hand in hand, they followed Daniel and Sarah out of the room and into the elevator.  
  
More is coming for sure 


End file.
